memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Kate Connolly
|birthplace = Costa Mesa, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background actress Photo double/Stand-in |characters = Multiple characters |image2 = Amy Kate Connolly, Dear Doctor.jpg |caption2 = ...in "Dear Doctor" }} Amy Kate Connolly is an actress who worked for several years as a regular background actress, stand-in, and photo double on , and . Beside several recurring background roles, Connolly was one of the stand-ins and photo doubles for Nana Visitor, Kate Mulgrew, and Jennifer Lien. She received no credit for her appearances. She is the daughter of Star Trek: Enterprise hair stylist Laura Connolly and is married to Star Trek assistant director David G. Trotti, with whom she lives in Pacific Palisades, California. She was also listed on several call sheets as Amy Kate Trotti, Amy Trotti, and Amy Connolly. Two of her costumes as photo double for Jennifer Lien's Kes were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Born in Costa Mesa, California, Connolly attended the Southern Oregon State College, between 1988 and 1992 the California State University Northridge where she graduated with a BA in Theater, and between 1993 and 1996 the Southern Methodist University where she graduated with an MFA in Acting. Beside her work on Star Trek, Connolly appeared as a background townswoman in several episodes of the drama series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1997, with Joe Lando, Chad Allen, Barbara Babcock, Frank Collison, Jason Leland Adams, Georgann Johnson, and Elinor Donahue) and as a teacher in an episode of Roswell (2000, starring William Sadler). Further acting work includes the short comedies Don't. Don't Break Up with Megan (2004), Murdoch's Other Eye (2008), Swimming Lesson (2009), and Boycatt (2013), and the horror thriller Exorcist House of Evil (2015, starring Connor Trinneer and written, produced and directed by her husband David Trotti) on which she also worked as post-production supervisor. In addition, Connolly worked as production coordinator on the 2012 short comedy Buds, co-written and executive produced by her husband and also produced by Ben Betts. Today, Connolly is working as post-production supervisor for Ginger Productions. Star Trek appearances File:Lounge guest 1, 2374.jpg|Lounge guest (uncredited) File:Unnamed officer Amy Kate Connolly.jpg|Starfleet officer , , , (uncredited) File:Casino patron 20.jpg|Casino patron (uncredited) File:Bashir 62 hologram guest 7.jpg|Holosuite guest (uncredited) File:Fair Haven villager 2.jpg|Holographic Irish woman (uncredited) File:Amy Kate Connolly, Fury.jpg|Photo double for Jennifer Lien (uncredited) File:Kaitlen female on Quarra.jpg|Female Kaitlen (uncredited) File:Amy Kate Connolly, Fusion.jpg|''Enterprise'' science crewman Recurring character (uncredited) File:Woman at starfleet headquarters, 2150s.jpg|Civilian (uncredited) File:Irina Karlovassi.jpg|Irina Karlovassi (uncredited) File:Human 22nd civilian ceremony attendee 2.jpg |Civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) Recurring appearance * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Stand-in work * ** Stand-in for Nana Visitor * ** – stand-in for Jennifer Lien ** – stand-in for Autumn Reeser ** – stand-in for Kate Mulgrew * ** – stand-in for Melinda Clarke and Linda Park, utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Julianne Christie ** – stand-in for Dey Young, Kellie Waymire, DonnaMarie Recco, and Jennifer Williams External links * * Amy Kate Connolly at LinkedIn.com * at Amazon.com de: Amy Kate Connolly Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Stand-ins